Nose Kisses
by leezifu
Summary: "...ini berita tentang ikan cupang ntu! gebetan lu! si dongek!"/"...SAKIT GUE WON SAKITTT!"/"lu lebih milih cewek itu daripada gue. padahal cantikan gue daripada die!"/"makasih chagi "/ yang minat langsung baca aja . ./ BOY X BOY / HAEHYUK fanfic / ONESHOT / fanfic pertama saya '-'


**NOSE KISSES**

**BY **

**LEE ZIFU**

**.**

**Main cast : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY , TYPO (s), OOC, humor garing,etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang koridor sekolah , menuju kesebuah kelas dimana seorang cowok krempeng sedang ngeceng disana.

**tap tap tap****  
**  
"eh? Suara apaan tu?" si cowok yang lagi ngeceng itu celingak celinguk.

**Ketuplak ketuplak ketuplak****  
**  
"eh? Kok ada suara kuda jalan? Kenapa di sekolah ada kuda ya? Jangan jangan si pak kepsek melihara kuda di sekolah lagi? Terus kudanya di lepasin gitu aja? Sedeng tuh kepsek." si cowok ngomong sendiri . Agak esmosi kaya nya .

**Ketuplak! Ketuplak! Ketuplak! Ketuplak!**

"kyaa! Kudanya lari! Dimana kudanya? Gimana kalo si kuda lari kearah gue? Aaa gak mau! gue gak mau mati kelindes kuda!" si cowok panik . Dia terus nengok ke kanan , kiri , depan, tapi gk ada apa-apa.

"eun..eun..eunnyet!"

"KYAAA! Kudanya bisa ngomong! Jangan-jangan itu kuda siluman! Aaak mamaaa! Si kuda tau nama sakral gue lagi! Mamaaa gue gk mau mati muda mamaaa..." si cowok makin panik.

"nyet! Heh! Eunnyet!" dengan gerakan slow motion cowok yang dipanggil eunnyet alias eunhyuk itu noleh ke belakang.

"AAAAK! SILUMAN KUDA! PLIS! JANGAN BUNUH GUE! GUE BELUM NIKAH! BELUM PUNYA ANAK! BELUM PUNYA PACAR LAGI!" eunhyuk teriak sambil nutup mata. yang dipanggil kuda siluman cuma ngos ngosan. kecapean.

"W-WOOOY! hosh hosh gue hosh bukan kuda siluman! tega banget lu hosh nyet!" si kuda siluman yang ternyata adalah temen eunhyuk ngomong ngos ngosan.

"eh?! tawon?! m..maksud gue siwon?! ngapain lu lari lari kaya kuda ambeyen di koridor? pake manggil nama sakral gue segala lagi! kaget gue! btw lu pake sepatu kuda ye ? kok pas lu lari gue ngedenger suara ketuplak ketuplak gitu ye?" eunhyuk terus nanya hal-hal yang gk penting sama siwon . yang ditanya cuma spechless. siwon gk ngos ngosan lagi sekarang.

"njirr tega lu nyet! tadi kuda siluman sekarang kuda ambeyen! besok apalagi hah?! dan gue gk pake sepatu kuda nyet.. plis deh~ holang kaya kek gue ngapain pake sepatu kuda?!"

"eh masa? iya deh mangap mangap.. hehe. btw ngapain lu manggil gue?."

"oh iye! gue punya berita buat lu!"

"apaan?" tanya eunhyuk penasaran.

"idung gue kini ada ekstraknya." jawab siwon sambil nyengir.

**krikk krikk krikk****  
**  
"wadahel lu won! apaan? idung lu ada ekstraknya? upil keless. berita gk penting gitu! udah ah! bye!"

"e-eh nyet! tunggu dulu! kali ini gue serius! ini berita tentang ikan cupang ntu! gebetan lu! si dongek!" siwon nyegah eunhyuk yang tadinya mau masuk ke kelas.

"haaah~ yaudin! apaan? awas kalo lo becanda lagi! gue sumpel pake kaki gue lu!"

"anjasss sadis bener lu nyet! haahh..." siwon tarik nafas dulu sebelum mulai ngegosip/? "…jadi gini tadi pas gue lewat di depan kantin gue liat banyak murid kaya lagi demo gitu. gue penasaran pan? nahh pas gue liat ternyata.. si dongek di tembak cewek!" gosip siwon sumanget.

"APA? PANGERAN GUE DI TEMBAK?! DIA GK MATI KAN?! DI BAWA KERUMAH SAKIT MANA DIA? OH TIDAAAK PANGERANKUUHH~ huhuhu" eunhyuk mulai nangis. cengeng ya? #plakk

"ellahhh nyet! lebay banget lu! maksud gue bukan di tembak mati! tapi di tembak cinta! si ikan cupang di tembak ama cewek!" jawab siwon agak kesel. lemotnya eunhyuk kagak ilang ternyata. eunhyuk kaget pas denger kata kata terakhir siwon . donghae? ditembak? sama cewek? KRETEKK JLEBBB!

"HUWEEEE GEBETAN GUE! PANGERAN GUE! DONGEK GUE! HUWEEE SAKIT GUE WON SAKITTT!" eunhyuk nangis jejeritan. siwon yang ngeliat eunhyuk nangis, gelagapan. dia gk tau harus ngapain.

biasanya.. kalo eunhyuk udah nangis kaya gini. yang bisa nenangin cuma mama eunhyuk doang atau enggak harus ada orang yang nemenin dia nangis! 'terus gue harus nangis bareng dia gitu? iuuh sori! nanti kadar kegantengan dan kekerenan gue nurun 50% dong! idiih ogah!' batin siwon agak centil/?.

"eu..eunyet! daripada lu nangis di sini , mendingan lu samperin aja si dongek! cegah dia supaya gk jadian ama ntu cewek!" saran siwon sambil nge pukpuk si eunhyuk.

"hiks hiks.. iye! gue harus cegah mereka!" jawab eunhyuk, ngeiyain saran siwon. eunhyuk ngelap air mata sekaligus ingusnya pake seragamnya. siwon cuma bisa nyengir jijik.

"yaudin gih! pergi sono! hush hush" usir siwon. eunhyuk langsung ngacir menuju TKP (Tempat Kejadian Penembakan/?). siwon agak bingung juga pas tiba-tiba eunhyuk berhenti nangis . gk kaya biasanya. tapi－ah udahlah , ngapain dia mikirin begituan mending ngecengin cewek/uke yang lewat. lumayan cuci muka/?

.  
sementara itu~  
diperjalanan panjang/? eunhyuk menuju TKP.

_**tlah ku abaikan~ mimpi mimpi dan ambisiku~ tapi mengapa?~ ku takkan bisa~ sentuh hatimuuu~**_

radio sekolah muterin lagu sherina - shimfoni ungu－coret－hitam.  
'NJIRR PENGEN GUE BUNUH TUH SI PENYIAR RADIO! GUE LAGI NYESEK WOOY! TAMBAH NYESEK LAGI GUE DENGER LAGU INI~ OH SHERINA~HUHUHU' eunhyuk ngebatin. eunhyuk pengen nangis tapi ditahan , takut sekolahnya kebanjiran/?.

setelah sampai di TKP. eunhyuk gak ngeliat rombongan murid lagi demo. tapi nun jauh disana~ di bangku kantin paling pojok , eunhyuk ngeliat donghae duduk beduaan sama seongok/? cewek.

'NJIRR MAMPUS GUE! PISO MANA PISO! DUH GUE GK CUAAAT! SAKITNYA TUH DISINI' eunhyuk ngebatin lagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dada kirinya. eunhyuk pun lari dari tempat ternista itu.

hanya ada satu tempat yang eunhyuk kunjungi kalo lagi galon gini.  
PERPUSTAKAAN.  
walopun disana dilarang berisik toh gk ada satupun murid yang dateng kesana, jadi eunhyuk bisa puas puasin nangis disana, tanpa ganggu siapapun. dia juga bisa make buku sebagai tisunya/?.

eunhyuk lari kenceng bgt , dia pengen buru buru nyampe di perpus.

_**lumpuhkanlah ingatanku~ hapuskan tentang dia~ hapuskan memori ku tentangnya~**_

"WADAHELL BENER BENER PENGEN GUE BUNUH TUH SI PENYIAR RADIO! BAKAR SAMA RUANGAN NYA KALO PERLU! NYESEK GUE NYESEKK! KENAPE HARUS LAGU INI KENAPEEE!" eunhyuk ngomong gak jelas sama daun pisang yang kebetulan ngelewat pas dia lagi lari. untung gk ada satupun murid disini . kalo ada pasti udah dikiri sedeng si eunhyuk. setelah selesai curhat sama sidaun pisang . eunhyuk lanjutin larinya lagi.

.  
di perpus~

**srooott sroott ****  
**  
"lu tega hae. lu bener-bener gk peka! HUEEE~"

**sroooott**

"lu lebih milih cewek itu daripada gue. padahal cantikan gue daripada die!"

**srooottttt****  
**  
"eumm.. de? udahan dong nangisnya, tisunya udah abis." makhluk astral－coret－ibu penjaga perpus coba nenangin eunhyuk pake alesan tisu abis , padahal emang beneran abis . eunhyuk gak jadi pake buku perpus sebagai tisunya ternyata. takut didenda.

"HUWEEE ibu nggak ngerti masalah gue! diem ajalah bu! jangan nyampurin masalah ABG! huweee" eunhyuk nangis tambah kenceng.

"eh maaf maaf ibu gk maksud. udah jangan nangis ya de?" si ibu agak bersalah. 'daripada nyampurin urusan orang lain mendingan maen game' pikir si ibu ,dan langsung ngambil hp nya .

**srooot sroott**

eunhyuk terus nangis. sampe gk nyadar kalo tisunya udah bener benes abis .

"ibu.. tisunya mana? hiks hiks jangan dimakan dong bu.. hiks inget lagi puasa." eunhyuk ngomong sambil cirambaian/? air mata.

"eh si ade. kan ibu udah bilang tisunya abis. malah nyalahin ibu. lagian ibu gk makan tisu keless.. ade tuh yang batal! lagi puasa kok nangis" si ibu nyorongot/?.

"hiks.. biarin dong bu! suka suka gue! gue lagi galon! wajar kalo gue nangis! lagian gue lagi haid bu, jadi gk puasa. hiks..huwaaaa dongeeeek." eunhyuk nerusin nangisnya lagi. si ibu bingung .

"emangnya laki bisa haid? ah duli amat , males debat ama murid kek gitu. mending nerusin game aja." si ibu gak peduli lagi sama eunhyuk . sh ibu lebih milih nerusin gamenya , game zuma, level 2, yang menurut si ibu level paling susah.

kembali keu eunnyet!  
sekarang dia masih nangis. tempat nangis nya berbeda sekarang. kini si eunnyet nangis sambil meluk lutut ala ala anak kecil di pojok perpustakaan.

sibuk ama nangisnya eunhyuk gk sadar ada cowok yang merhatiin dia dari tadi. cowok itu berdiri deket pintu perpus, dia ngintip eunhyuk. cowok itu adalah...

"HEH! IKAN CUPANG! NGAPAIN LO!"

...si ikan cupang. alias si donghaek.

donghae noleh pas temennya manggil dia. kalo enggak lagi puasa, pasti tuh temennya udah pingsan ditabok ame sirip/? eh maksudnya tangan si donghae.

"ssstt diem lu! ngapain lu disini! dasar kuda sedeng! lu gak liat gue lagi sibuk!" ucap donghae pelan. gk mau dia kalo kepergok eunhyuk lagi ngintipin dia.

"yaa mangap! gue cuma mau ngabarin lu kalo gue udah berhasil ngejebak si eunnyet! dan plis haek! jangan panggil gue kuda sedeng! cukup eunnyet aja yang manggil gue dengan panggilan aneh kek gitu! cukup haek! cukup!" jawab si kuda sedeng alias siwon dengan sedikit mendramatisir ucapanya.

"NJIRRR Lebay banget lu won! soal eunhyuk GUE UDAH TAU! yaudin pergi sana! hush hush!" usir donghae. tapi siwon gk bergerak dari tempatnya semili pun.

"tapi... imbalan gue mana? lo udah janji looh~ kalo gue berhasil lu bakalan ngasih gue foto topless si kibum. adek lu!" tuntut siwon sambil nyengir kudanil/? ngebayangin yang iya-iya/?

donghae natap sinis siwon. "lu mau pergi ato mau gue civok pake pantat sekseh gue?!" tanya donghae sinis . siwon shock . dicium? pake pantat si ikan cupang? hueeek!

"ANJIRRR JIJIK GUE! yaudin gue pergi! BYE!"  
siwon lari terbirit birit/? 'kaya dikejar satpol pp aja tuh sikuda' pikir donghae.

donghae balik merhatiin eunhyuk lagi. eunhyuk masih tetep diem di pojokkan. sambil nangis pastinya~ . donghae mutusin buat nyamperin eunhyuk, dia gk punya banyak waktu lagi! dia harus nembak eunhyuk sekarang juga!

"hyuk?.." donghae nyapa eunhyuk.

"hikss hikss sapa lu? ngapain lu disini? huweee" jawab eunhyuk . dia gk natap lawan bicaranya. masih tetep di posisi nangisnya yang kaya anak teka ntu. meluk lutut sambil nunduk. duhhh

"ini gue.. donghae.."  
eunhyuk diem. gak ngomong apa-apa. dia juga berhenti nangis. tapi posisinya gk berubah. tetep nunduk

"…gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo! tapi lu nya jangan nunduk gitu dong!" lanjut donghae. eunhyuk yang sebenernya agak ogah, tapi eunhyuk berusaha ngeliat ...

"NJIRR NYUK! JOROK AMAT LU! JIJAY GUE NGELIATNYA! NIH NIH LAP DULU TUH INGUS LU!" donghae nyodorin sapu tangan ke eunhyuk. dia agak jijik ngeliat wajah eunhyuk , gimana enggak? pas eunhyuk nunjukin mukanya pipinya udah becek kek sungai terus di lobang idungnye keluar air kental warna ijo alias ingus. ingus itu menjutai dengan indahnya melewati bibir dan dagu eunhyuk. iiiuuuuhhh

eunhyuk nerima sapu tangan yang dikasih donghae. terus dia ngelap airmata plus ingus dari wajahnya. dirasa udah bersih ,dan eunhyuk mulai tenang . donghae jongkok terus mulai ngomong .

"hyukk.. gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama elu.. gue... gue..." donghae tibatiba ketularan virus azis gagap . eunhyuk cuma mingkem. gk berani ngomong. dia takut . takut tambah nyesek!

"…gue…gue…gue…gue yaelah kenapa gue gagap?! ekhem ekhem.…" donghae ngedehem dan ngambil nafas terlebih dahulu. elehhh mau ngomong aja susah amat.

"…gue…g-GUE CINTA ELO! ELO MAU GAK JADI PACAR GUE." akhirnya donghae bisa ngomong juga.

"HAH?!" eunhyuk kaget. dia olohok/?. donghae nembak dia?/

"T-TAPIKAN LU－"

"gue gk di tembak cewek! yang diomongin sama siwon cuma bohong . itu bagian dari rencana gue.." potong donghae. dia udah tau eunhyuk bakalan ngomong apa pas dia nembak eunhyuk.

"r-rencana? kenapa? buat apa?" tanya eunhyuk lagi.

"rencana buat dapetin hati lo. hehe~ maafin gue ya hyuk udah ngerjain lo.. jadi gimana? lu maukan jadi pacar gue?" donghae balik nanya. eunhyuk sumingrah. dia seneng banget. jadi ini ya yang disebut dreams come true?.

eunhyuk ngangguk antusias kaya monyet lagi dugem, saking seneng dan sumangetnya.

eunhyuk nerima donghae. donghae senyum lebaaaar banget bikin orang orang yang ngeliatnya ngibrit ketakutan. senyumya kelebaran jadi mirip kek hantu jepang.

"makasih chagi~" donghae ngedeketin wajahnya sama wajah eunhyuk. eunhyuk tau donghae mau nyium dia. liat aja tuh bibirnya di monyong monyongin gitu. jadi mirip ikan piranha.

donghae makin deket. eunhyuk nutup mata. tapi eunhyuk inget sesuatu.. dia kan puasa?! eunhyuk buka matanya. di mau ngehindar. tapi donghae udah kelanjur deket. eunhyukpun pasrah. refleks dia natap ke atas.. dann… **CHU~! ****  
**Donghae nyium eunhyuk..

nyiumm..

.

.

.

.  
nyium… LUBANG IDUNG EUNHYUK!

**NJIRRRRR!**

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**Garing ya ? ._. mohon dimaklumi , ini ff pertama saya *bow**

**.**

**boleh minta review nya ? ^^**


End file.
